


Follow The Buzzards

by MaleThirst



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cult, Daddy Kink, Homophobia, M/M, Smut, bareback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: Turfed from what you thought was your home, you ran for your life. But your saviours came from the shadows rather than the light.
Relationships: Bray Wyatt/Male Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Follow The Buzzards

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tweet:
> 
> https://twitter.com/malethirst/status/1197987463223898112?s=21

You ran, as fast as you damn could, away from your brothers who would surely be running after you with pitchforks soon enough. You had made the brave decision to come out to your family, a decision you really should have thought about more carefully before your hateful father slapped you & had your brothers kick the shit out of you “Cause you’re my flesh and blood, I’ll give you five minutes before I send the men out to beat you like the fag you are!” And that led to right now, you running along the Louisiana forests, frightened for your life.

Cries of Buzzards made it’s way through the sky, and in that moment, you cursed them for making noise, it could lead your so called brothers to your location. All of a sudden, you tripped on a twig causing you to fall flat on the ground. You attempted to get back up, but your leg seemed sprained & was causing such pain. Picking yourself up, you tried your best to move on one leg, you heard gunshots nearby and knew your five minutes were up. All of a sudden you saw stuff that made your heart freeze: A man in a sheep’s mask stood before your path, looking very sardonic. You were frozen in horror, you turned around to see another man, dressed in a grey tank top, reaching out to you. Both your front and back ways were blocked and you couldn’t east as your home, or what you called a house was situated there. You turned West & was met with another man who had a scraggly beard, in a Hawaiian shirt & who was holding a lantern “Welcome to the Land of the Free.” Everything overwhelmed you and you feinted.

You eventually came round a while later inside a derelict house, the room seemed very dark, and you thought you could heard feint sounds which sounded like ‘Obey’ from a far off distance. “There you are!” Came a familiar voice, the voice of the man whom had spoken to you earlier, you turned your head to see him sitting in a rocking chair, gazing at you “We bandaged up your leg, don’t put too much pressure on it, it will heal soon.” “Thank you Mr.- Who are you?” “My dear, my name is Bray Wyatt.” “Y/N” you properly introduced yourself “I should apologize for feinting on you, cause that’s not common way to meet a stranger but I was scared. I thought you were sent by my brothers to take me down.” The man shook his head “Ain’t your brothers, they were mine. Luke Harper and the man in the mask, Erick Rowan. They’re gone now, patrolling the forest.” Somehow this news relieved you somewhat, as now with you & Bray, things seemed calmer, which he picked up on “You’re calmer now than before, why were you so scared?” Bray asked “It was my family, or people who I thought were. I came out to them, I knew I loved men but I wanted them to know cause they’re my family. They didn’t take to it well, my father beat me, let my brothers kick me till I bruised, then said I’d get a five minute head start before he sent them after me, they would have killed me had you not shown up!” Tears began to fall down your face as you recounted your story, Bray crossed to you and wiped your face

“And that’s how you found the buzzards.” You blinked “No, they found me, I was worried they’d give my position away.” Bray laughed “No my dear, you misunderstood. Me and my folk out here, when you walk where the Buzzards are flying overhead, they lead you right to us. Someone would follow the buzzards if they were in need of us, and so we heard you running and came to greet you. Your so called ‘brothers’ will not be able to find you here with us.” You somewhat smiled, leaning into Bray’s hand, looking up at the mysterious man. “Y/N, you need to sleep. There will be time to explain tomorrow, Sister Abigail will guard you through the night.” He pressed a kiss to your head as you slowly but surely began to drift off into a contented sleep.

A few weeks had passed, and you had settled into the Wyatt compound. You were certain that your brothers were not able to find it, so you were able to relax a little bit. Despite initial appearances, Luke & Erick were kinder than you expected, Luke had gotten you a new set of clothes “You probably don’t want to wear the stuff you were beaten up in.” He explained, ultimately finding a set of plaid shirts, and some denim jeans, you picked out a pair that matched him to his delight. You also talked with Erick about his life as he made campfire every night “I was ostracized by nearly everyone like a heard of sheep, all moving in one motion.” “So that’s why you wear the sheep mask?” You asked “Yeah.” Erick responded “You made the right decision to follow the buzzards, we’ve taken good care of you.” They did, as they’d made sure to rehab your leg and slept around you on the off chance your ‘brothers’ come knocking.

When it came to Bray however, he was completely different from the others. He had business to attend to in the forest with Luke & Erick. As you healed up, you would watch as he left hear feint murmuring in the trees, then him returning. You would always greet him afterwards, him courteously holding conversation with you. You liked these moments, somehow much more than with Luke & Erick, there was something about the man’s aura that gave you butterflies. When your leg was fully healed, Bray called on you to go with him out to the woods “You’ll here all I have to say, Luke & Erick will be with you so you have company.” So when your leg seemed better, you trudged out with Bray, Luke & Erick out into the forest, Bray perching himself atop a tree stump, Luke & Erick kneeling before him, you hastening to do the same. After a while, others began to emerge from the trees, men and women from what it seemed to be all walks of Louisiana. They all walked forwards to the stump and knelt down, looking up at Bray.

“It’s amazing how even I can still learn from my surroundings. The world is an evil place, this I have been told by Sister Abigail, and I have shared with all of you. But it’s only a few weeks ago that I discovered the full effects of it. I was out with my fellow brothers Luke & Erick, when we heard the buzzards calling. Not unusual, but we went to investigate and we found a broken man, chased from his own home, by the people he loved and cared for, only because he happens to love men.” You looked around somewhat worried that there may be an outburst, this was the South after all and after your father and brothers, you weren’t too certain of trusting anyone, but to your surprise, no one balked, in fact everyone was still looking transfixed at Bray, his Cajun accent filling the area.

“We took him in and helped him. He’s here today with us, in between his saviors.” He shot a glance at you before he continued. “You see how society chews up and spits out those who even dare to defy it! You could do nearly everything right, dress every eccentric thing about yourself up in cultural norms to fit in, but if you make one wrong move, no one wants to hear you speak! They use the working class as a machine to fore fill the wants and desires of the devils in suits, not giving a damn about the ones that slave around on their hands and knees! They have pushed us around for generations, kicked us down and kept us there! I should know, they did the same to me, treated poor ol’ Bray like dirt too, but I have something they don’t!” Bray let out a sharp laugh “I have you all, my brothers and sisters, all of whom asked for help when no one else would listen, and I took you all in, helped you to grow into the people that are before me today, and through this, we will guide our new brother Y/N, to new heights.” His voice returned to it’s gravelly Cajun roots as he spoke, restoring the tense mood to neutral after it had peaked earlier. Bray extended his arm to you “Come up here with me.”

You had been paying close attention to Bray, how his body swayed as he talked, how rough he was when he rasped his anger at how society punished anyone slightly different, so when he called you up, you were startled, but made your way up onto the stump “My lamb, tell them your name” you turned to face the group staring up at you “Y/N, my name is Y/N” “He was the man we rescued, the man we saved. Y/N, do you understand the twisting that society enacts on it’s people? How it nearly drove you to your death?” You looked at Bray, expectant on your answer “Yes I do.” “Do you wish to run away? Wish to throw all those people who hurt you out to start a life with us?” What Bray was offering would startle anyone else, but then again, anyone else hadn’t been driven out of their own house with bloodthirsty homophobes out for their blood “Bray, I don’t want it, I’d fucking embrace it!” The leader grinned “That’s settled.” He lent in and kissed you & suddenly you felt some sort of rush flood through you, like you belonged somewhere, you belonged with Bray, Luke & Erick, that it was where you were supposed to be. Bray looked down as the crowd moved forwards, hands outstretched as if appraising Bray like he was a God “Welcome Y/N to your new family.”

Festivities lasted for a long while, with Erick expertly spinning food for the family, you however were resting with Luke, getting across what had happened. “So the rush I had?” “That was Bray extending his energy through you, I have it and so does Erick, it bonds us closer.” “So are you able to like read minds or something?” The plaid covered man laughed “Bray controls that, however Erick & I can tell whenever we need help, if we are in need, we can detect moods but never thoughts. It’s how Bray got us about to welcome you that night.” On the mention of Bray’s name, you scanned the area, finding he wasn’t there “Where has Bray gone?” you asked “In the forest, I think he wants you to find him. I think he wants to talk in private.” “Oh” you shrunk a little, Luke seeming to understand why you were nervous “He’s not regretting his choice, he wouldn’t have given you a spot in our family otherwise. I think he has a crush on you, he’d usually express energy through a hand to your forehead, never with a kiss.” Slightly bolstered by Luke’s comment, you stood up to go to find Bray, Luke got Erick to accompany you in case things went wrong and the two of you set off.

Calmly walking with Erick through the forest, it took you a while to find Bray, discovering him singing along to ‘Down By The River To Pray’, he actually was alright. Midway through, he stopped “Y/N, you can sit next to me.” You were startled but Erick gave you an encouraging look, and you moved forwards, sitting across from the proclaimed Eater of Worlds. You heard Erick’s footsteps move away, leaving you alone with Bray “I know why you came looking for me.” Bray said casually “Cause of the link? That’s going to take time getting used to.” Bray shot a grin your way, “It can be tricky for people to get used to it, but use it, you have us now, we will help you. Trust me Y/N.” You noticed that Bray had stooped down to meet your height. “Trust me” he purred as his lips met yours, the kiss was sweet yet contained enough hints of dominance to show that Bray was in charge, your worries melted away and you returned it with devotion.

Bray lowered you to the forest floor, not breaking his grip on you until you were resting before he helped take off your garments, one by one. Once you were naked, Bray peeled off his shirt revealing his fat hairy torso “Fuck Bray, you’re so beautiful.” You moaned earning a grin from his as he continued to disrobe until he was also naked. He returned his attention to your mouth, eventually rolling over and you made your way to his cock & begin to suck it. “Oh yes Y/N!” Bray cried out, throwing his head back as you showed your devotion to him, moving your hands all over his chest and his nipples, you soon moving to suck his balls “Oh baby boy! You’re so good for daddy! You deserve the world & daddy is gonna give it to you!” Bray groaned out in the throws of ecstasy.

He pulled his hand away along with you & stroked his cock with lust brimming in his eyes as you fell back to the floor ‘Take me’ you heard his voice whisper through your link as he moved above you thrust inside your asshole. You moaned out as your head fell back, passion rippling through you as Bray fucked you ‘Don’t moan out loud, send it through the link, only for us.’ Bray’s instruction was clear and you obeyed instantaneously. While anyone passing by would see two men fucking, skin slapping but no words, alight by the moonlight but the link between the two of you was full of moans, groans & dirty talk as you experienced Bray’s passion. ‘Daddy loves your tight ass wraps around his cock, pulling him into ya!’ Bray slapped your ass ‘’Fuck, tell me more’ you groaned ‘I’ve been attracted to ya since you walked along my path, every day I would stroke my cock to the thought of you taking me like the good man you are, all for Bray Wyatt!’ ‘Yes Bray, I’m all yours, all yours daddy!’ ‘That’s right! I’m your daddy now, God Y/N, we’re gonna change this world, you and I, and if your so called father and brothers stand in our way, well, we’ll make the brothers your eternal slaves and kill your father, but before Erick sinks the knife in, Luke will hold his eyes open as he watches his son ride his new daddy, how he cries out as I impale you with my big cock! And before Erick kills him, you’ll moan out that your father had forsaken you, that I’m your daddy now’

Anyone else in your place would be sent running for the hills, but all you did was kiss Bray instead, your lips against the mouth that had spilled the most horrific sounding violence, but yet painted a picture of beauty ‘F-fuck, I’m so close!’ You’d be able to go for longer, but the magic had increased Bray’s power to where he could make you orgasm from the lightest breath & he knew it as well ‘I know, my Darlin, hold yourself together’ painful as it was, you bit into your lip, blood seeping onto your teeth as you obeyed. Bray’s leant in and licked it up, his grunts getting even louder as you grasped onto him, holding onto him desperately, you wanted to stay with him like this, naked and sweaty, forever ‘You will Darlin, you will. Clench around me, that’s right! Let go Y/N, come for daddy, cause he’s gonna follow right behind ya’ You both moaned out as you both began to shoot, Bray landing on top of you. You stayed like that, under him for a while, your hands running over Bray’s chest. Eventually he lifted you up and began to walk back to the house “You were so good for me tonight Y/N. Daddy loves you like Sister Abigail, my precious moonstone.”

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
